King Arthur 2004 movie
thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left|For centuries historians believed that the tale of King Arthur and his knights was only a legend. But the myth was based on a real hero who lived 1600 years ago המקור על סמך תיאור ריאליסטי יותר של "ארתור" מאשר אי פעם הציג על המסך. הסרט יתמקד ההיסטוריה והפוליטיקה של התקופה שבמהלכה ארתור פסק - כאשר האימפריה הרומית קרסה קרבות על כוח פרצה בארצות מרוחקות - בניגוד אלמנטים מיסטיים של סיפור שבו העבר סרטים ארתור התמקדו . נכתב על ידי סמרטון סקוט מבוא הקריין הקריין אומר בתחילת הסרט:"By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More peoples loyal and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died on that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day" גירסה שנייה בשנת 400 לספירה, האימפריה הרומית משתרע לבריטניה הרומאים הפכו הרשים עם מיומנויות קרב של לוחם העם Sarmatian, אשר חסכה, אבל צריך לשלוח את הבנים שלהם לשרת בחיל הפרשים ברומא במשך חמש עשרה שנים. רק לאחר השירותים האלה, האבירים האלה חופשיים לחזור הביתה. המלך ארתור, אבירי השולחן העגול יש המשימה האחרונה שלהם לפני בהשגת חירותם. נכתב על ידי קלאודיו קרבאליו, ריו דה ז 'נירו, ברזיל גירסה שלישית אף על פי האגדה של המלך ארתור לא נקבע כעובדה היסטורית, הסרט הזה ינסה להציב המלך ארתור בתוך ההקשר ההיסטורי האפשרי שלו, הרואין בין נפילת האימפריה הרומית (רק כמה מאות שנים לאחר "גלדיאטור") ואת הדרך הארוכה עד בימי הביניים (קבוצה בערך במאה ה -5 או 6). הקסם והפנטזיה של האגדה ייעדרו (מרלין עשויים עדיין להיות בסביבה, פשוט לא מבצע את הקסם לראות אקסקליבר). נכתב על ידי פיין גירסה רביעית האימפריה הרומית הוא נמתח על פני מדינות רבות, ובהן בריטניה. בשנת הכיבוש שלהם עוד אדמה, הרומאים נכנסו Sarmatia שם הם נלחמו cavalery Sarmatian אמיץ מאוד. הרומאים, התרשם weaponery של Sarmatian ואת כישורי הלחימה, כללו אותם לצבא שלהם כמו אבירים.. אחרי 15 שנים של הגשה נלחמים על האימפריה הרומית האבירים Sarmatian, בראשות ארתור / Artorious אברהם מצוי, עומדים לקבל את חירותם כמו הרומאים יוצאים בבריטניה. But the Knights must carry out one final order before they are free. אבל אבירי חייב לבצע פקודה אחת לפני האחרונה הם בחינם. A Roman priest and his family, especially his son Alecto, must be rescued from the invading Saxons. כומר הרומית ואת משפחתו, בעיקר בנו Alecto, יש להציל את הסקסונים הפולשים. But there is another danger lurking on the road to freedom - the Woads, British rebels who hate the Romans. Written by Andreas Furumo אבל יש עוד סכנה האורבת בכביש לחופש - Woads, המורדים הבריטי אשר שונא את הרומאים. נכתב על ידי אנדריאס Furumo גירסה חמישית זה ציור מקורי של "ארתור", בניגוד אלמנטים מיסטיים של הסיפור בעבר סרטים ארתור, משתמשת בשמות ואלמנטים אחרים בימי הביניים, מסורתיים, מחזור הקתולית ארתור ב שונה מאוד, העלילה עדיין היסטורית פחות מתקבל על הדעת כמעט, מציאותית. . בסביבות 400 לספירה, האימפריה הרומית, נמתח על פני מדינות רבות, החל הסעודית לבריטניה, התמוטט תגרות על כוח פרצה בארצות מרוחקות.. הרומאים לכבוש להפוך הרשים עם נשק ואנשים Sarmatian כישורי הלחימה של הלוחם, שבו יש לשלוח את בניהם לשרת שנים ברומא 15 בחיל הפרשים לפני אבירים אלה עשויים לחזור הביתה. Arthur is Artorius Castus, whose. ארתור הוא Artorius אברהם מצוי, שעתידו אבירי השולחן העגול, להוטה להשיג את החופש שלהם, מחויבים על ידי Germanius הבישוף עם משימה אחת אחרונה לפני השחרור שלהם: עריץ ן הרומית ואת משפחתו, הבן המתבגר Alecto במיוחד, אשר נבחרה העתיד הגדול של רומא, חייבת להיות לכך שהציל מן הסקסונים הפולשים, אשר אכזרי צווי מלך לוחם בצבא השבט הכובש שלו כדי לבזוז ולשרוף כפרים שלמים למטה. אבל יש עוד סכנה האורבת בכביש לחופש - Woads, סלטיק המורדים בריטון מי שונא את הרומאים, להוביל על ידי "הקוסם" מרלין, אולם מי מבין רומא היא כבר לא האיום המרכזי ומציע Artorius ברית הרומן לאחר חוסך שלו החיים במארב. נכתב על ידי KGF Vissers קטגוריה:סרטים היסטוריים